


Soulmates (Sumeragi Tenma X Reader)

by interchaellar



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Romance, Short Chapters, Soulmates, relationship, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interchaellar/pseuds/interchaellar
Summary: In a universe where on your 15th birthday, a unique mark appears on your wrist and only you and your soulmate have the same one. Its been 2 years since your mark appeared and you have yet to meet yours.
Relationships: Sumeragi Tenma/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Introduction

"You got plans this weekend?" Kazunari looked at the vending machine before pressing on a button. You took a sip from your drink in your hand, "no not really, how come?" You turn your head to get a better look at him. Kazunari opens the soda can as it made a 'sssss' sound, making him smile widely before chugging down his drink.

He takes the can away from his lips as he wiped them with the sleeve of his shirt, "Omi, you remember him right? Yeah so, he has this really important shoot coming up on Saturday. Like a really important one." You quirk a brow, knowing something was up right away. "Mhm," you look away as you started nipping gently on the soda can without realizing.

Kazunari lets out a laugh, "I was going to ask you if you can take over f -" you sighed before throwing the empty can in a trash bin, "I knew it. I fucking knew it." You said in an angered tone which makes your friend rush over towards you. "I promised Omi that I would look for a replacement. He just needs an apprentice or an assistant, you won't be the model don't worry." 

You heaved another breath, "that's not the point Kazu and you know it. I'm not going, I don't care what Omi or you think, I won't." You started walking off with your hands crossed on your chest. Kazunari quickly finishes his drink before throwing it away, running after you.

"Please (Y/N). I really need this and this might help you wi -" you chuckled, turning around to glare at him. "Help me with my what? My problem? Is that what you were going to say just now Kazu?" He let out a laugh before ruffling your hair playfully, "you're so cute when you're mad, but I wasn't going to say problem. This might help with your fear, that's what I was going to say."

You looked at him with a brow raised, still not convinced in any way at all. He took a deep breath before clasping his hands together, "please Omi really needs this. I can't fail him anymore, I'm asking you because I trust you and you're the only person I can rely on when it comes to these things." He had his head down while his hands were together like he was praying.

You held onto your bag's strap that was on your shoulder, tapping your finger on it slowly as you started to think. Kazunari had his eyes shut tightly and it seemed like it was more serious than anything.

Sighing in defeat, "fine you win. You owe me big time though." You point at him in a theatening way but as usual he smiled it off brightly like a puppy. Clapping his hands together as he started jumping in joy, "wah! This is why I love you so much." He exclaimed loudly.

"You're lucky I know Omi if I didn't I would've rejected right away." Kazunari stopped jumping and gives you a shocked look, "so you're doing this because of your hard crush on Omi? That's smooth of you." You smacked his head gently, "no you idiot. You know what, never mind. You're too immature to understand." You continued to walk, leaving him behind. 

"You're so cute when you sulk, (Y/N). Omi will definetely notice that." He stuck his tongue out and gave you a thumbs up. You turn your head to look at him, your eyes glaring daggers at him while your lips were smiling as wide as possible, "you want to die?"

You and Kazunari started walking home together. He has mentioned that he'll be sending you the details about the shoot later that evening.

"Why is this shoot so important anyway? Is this for his photography club?" He shook his head lightly, "well.. kind of? It's hard to explain but it's basically a photo shoot with a famous celebrity. I'm granting your wish for you, (Y/N)- _chan_ ~!" He sang joyously which makes you glare at him more.

"I'm not really that big into celebrities like you. Who's the model and how'd you guys manage to make this shoot happen?" He stretched his arms in the air, letting our a short yawn before placing his hands behind his head, "if I remember correctly one of the teachers was friends with the manager and decided to schedule a shoot."

"Why aren't you going anyway? Thought you'd be more bummed out cause you'll be missing it but you seem the same, what's up? You're planning this whole thing aren't you?" Kazunari nervously laughed, "you're getting too far with your assumptions (Y/N), but no. I already had plans with another club of mine I'm in and they're not very happy with me at the moment so I really need to go to the meeting." He explained with a worried look on his face.

"Well you better not forget to text me the details or else I'm changing my mind." You both entered your home, "we're back." You said as you took your shoes off. Your mom comes out of the kitchen and looks over at the two of you, "Kazu I'm so glad you could make it." He smiled, "I'll actually only be here for a short while. Mom just told me to drop this off." He took something out of his bag.

"Oh then, why don't you stay a little longer for dinner?" He kindly shook his head with a light smile on his lips, "I'd love to but I have things to do at home. Thanks for the offer anyway, ciao~!" He gives you a wink and waves goodbye, finally leaving. You hand the small box to your mom and she took it. "How was school today?" She asked. You went over to your room, "it's alright, nothing interesting really happened."

"Dinner will be ready shortly." You hummed in response before entering your room, closing the door behind you.

* * *

The ride was silent the whole time, the road only had a handful amount of cars driving around the city. "Your mom and dad left this morning, sir." His assistant told him from the passenger's seat. The orange haired male doesn't respond and continues to look out of the window, his cheek resting on the palm of his hand. "You'll also be having a photo shoot this Saturday afternoon."

He sighed, nodding his head weakly.


	2. The Shoot

"You found your soulmate yesterday?!"  
"Yeah, I did. We had accidentally bumped into each other on the train and it was even more romantic than I could imagine."  
"Really?! Oh I'm so jealous."  
"You'll find yours one day, don't worry too much about it."

You couldn't help but roll your eyes at the conversation happening. Your chin was resting on your palm, looking at the clock on the wall. "Soulmate this, soulmate that." You sighed, scratching the back of your head in frustration, "I'm tired of this." You stood up from your seat and left your classroom. 

Every single day it was always the same thing. Ever since everyone's marks started showing up on their wrists people haven't been shutting up about their soulmates. Love was always something you rolled your eyes at, it didn't matter to you. So much you've always worn long sleeved shirts or sweaters to cover it up. 

"(Y/N)!" A sigh left your lips when you knew exactly who that voice was, not bothering to slow down or turn around to look at them. They grab your shoulder, making you stop your tracks as they walked in front of you. "Can't we talk this out? Teacher to student?" You avoided his eyes, shaking your head, "I think I've already said enough about that situation, mr Tsukioka."

"Its almost been a month, can't you rethink your decision?" You shook your head once again, "I really can't, sir. I've made up my mind. Just look for a replacement, I can't do this anymore." He gives you a worried look, "it's not your decision that I'm worrying about. It's **you**. You've made up your mind but it doesn't seem like you're liking the decision you've m -"

You flash him a forced smile, "I appreciate your concern sir, but I don't need your pity or needed to be therapize. I'll be on my way now," you finally walk passed him. You locked yourself inside the storage room, sitting on the ground before heaving a breath. Your phone buzzes inside your pocket, you quickly fish it out and check the text.

**Kazunari**  
_can you meet Omi right after lunch? he needs help with ideas_

You looked down at the text and felt your fists clenching tightly. It felt like your shoulders were getting heavier and heavier each day that passes. Your phone vibrates again.

**Kazunari**  
_thank you for agreeing btw i appreciate it a lot_

Sighing, you started typing your response when your emotions cooled down slightly.

**You**  
_you owe me_

Kazunari sends you a cute sticker of an animal, making you smile lightly.

* * *

You arrived at the park, looking around for Omi. From afar you saw a tall figure waving his hand at you. You squinted your eyes and realized that was Omi, making you wave back. You made your way towards him, "sorry to keep you waiting." You apologized quickly but he shook his head at you. "It's okay, I just arrived anyway."

You looked around the park and gasped, "I haven't been here in years. Everything is completely different now." You smiled, admiring the scenery. "When was the last time you came here?" He asked, preparing his camera. "When I was 12 I think. I've been busy with schoolwork and stuff so I haven't gone out of the house much." 

"Now that you mention it, I remember Kazunari telling me that you used to be in the camera club in your school." You laughed nervously, rubbing the back of your head. "Y-Yeah.. I left though." He raised a brow, "how come? Was there drama in the club or.." you shook your head, avoiding his eyes. "I don't.. like photography anymore."

He notices your saddened expression and decides to drop it. "Well, I hope Kazunari didn't force you into this too hard." You nodded, slowly turning to a different direction. "Well, you still don't mind helping me out with the shoot right? Even though you don't like photography anymore."

"It's fine, I don't mind it at all. Random question but why did you need an assistant?" He lets out a nervous laugh, "well.. that were one of the terms and conditions with the shoot. It's either I go with someone or it doesn't happen at all." You nodded with a raised brow, "weird.. so who's the celebrity anyway?"

His lips parted, "Fushimi Omi?" A man wearing a suit walked towards the two of you. "Oh, that's me." You looked at the well dressed man and noticed something vibrant behind him. A slightly shorter figure with bright orange hair and dark purple eyes. You continued to look at him, there was something oddly familiar.

"Oh, that's (Y/F/N). She'll be assisting me in this shoot." You snapped out of your thoughts and give his manager a friendly wave. "Your shoot will only be for an hour and a half. Sir Sumeragi has an appointment right after this so we'd appreciate it if you start right away." Omi nodded his head, "right away, sir."

You followed them from behind as Omi leads the orange haired to a bench, instructing him on what to do. "Yeah, yeah. I know what to do. I don't need your instructions." Omi's eyes widened due to shock before laughing it off. "Of course, of course. I apologize." You were in disbelief, your jaw completely dropped.

"Is that how he talks to his elders?" You thought to yourself as you crossed your arms on your chest, giving him the side eye. Omi starts taking photos of him, not saying a single thing. This was the complete opposite to what a standard shoot is. It's the most awkward one you've witnessed yet. Yeah, he was taking photos and he was posing, but there wasn't any communication at all.

"Maybe it's because he's a professional.." you shook your head, "no fucking excuse to be so rude and blunt." 

He suddenly slapped his neck, growling. "Who even said the park would be a good place for a shoot? There are insects here." You felt a vein pop, teeth gritted. "Sir would you like an anti mosquito repellent?" He groaned, "of course I do. That's like me complaining that it's hot and you offered to turn the fan on." He takes the spray from his manager's hands and started spraying away like it's cologne. 

"What are you glaring at?" He glares at you before tossing the spray back to one of his bodyguards. You took a step forward and Omi quickly stops you. "(Y/N), I know how much you're hating this right now, but I need you to hold it back a little longer. Can you do that for me?"

"He's completely disrespecting you. That's not okay at all." He sighed, "just a little while then we'll be done." You give him a reassuring nod before taking more pictures of the brat. 

Ten minutes have passed and he continues to whine and complain. "You're pretty slow. How old are you? You're so unprofessional. Can you get any slower?" More and more shit comes out of his mouth and you were getting closer and closer to beating him up on the spot.

"Jeez, if you're just going to waste my time then I'm leaving." You walked up to Omi and gently poked his shoulder. "Can I take over? I want to take some photos too." He gives you a doubtful look. Sighing, "I won't do anything irresponsible and irrational. Trust me on this." He nodded his head before handing you his camera.

"This is going to be an even bigger shit show." He said the moment you wrapped the strap around your neck. You give him a forced and wide smile, "I'll do my best." He furrowed his brows, "what's wrong with this chick." 

You looked through the lens, going to different angles but stopped. "You're even worse than that dude a while ago." He sighed and leaned back. "Can you smile a little bit more? You look too tensed in these photos."

"What did you say?" You looked up at him, "do you want me to yell it?" He rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, "whatever." You walked closer towards him which startles his bodyguards, his manager, and Omi. You show him some of the photos, "you're too tensed. Can you smile more? It'll really sell the shot if you do." 

He looked at the shots and nodded his head, "alrighty," you went back to where you were a while ago and started taking more photos. As told, Tenma was smiling wider and looked less tense. Like the professional he is, hes doing amazing and the shots got 10x better. 

"Alright, I have another idea." He raised his brows as you walked to a different location in the park. "Can you gather all these leaves and throw them in the air?" You gestured to the autumn leaves on the ground. "Like this?" He takes a few and threw them weakly. You tried not to let out a laugh, holding it back. "No uhh more like this." You let go of the camera and it dangles around your neck. 

You made your way to where he was standing and rolled your sleeves up. You bent over and took a handful of leaves, throwing them upward. He looks at you closely before you look back at him, "Did you get that?" You asked. He nodded his head, "you didn't need to show me for me to get it." He mumbled.

"Hey big guy see this stick?" You grab it from the ground. He nodded his head with a brow raised, "keep being a dick and I might just stab you with it." His jaw dropped before you threw the stick away, patting your hands on your thigh to ensure they're clean. "Alright, 1, 2, and 3 -" he throws the leaves as told and smiled, looking up at the sky as the leaves gracefully fall to the ground.

You take a look at the photo and smiled widely, "that was perfect, can we do that again?" His cheeks were dusted lightly with a shade of pink, nodding his head. He does it a couple of times and the shots were getting better and better. 

"Can you try doing that again but this time laying down on the ground?" Your question seemed to shock everyone. His manager quickly walked towards you, laughing nervously, "I'm sorry miss but sir Sumeragi will not be -"

"And get my clothes messy? Are you insane, woman?" You sighed, "fine, fine. Let's scratch that. I knew you celebrities were all talk and no walk." The moment those words leave your lips, he quickly gets on the ground and lays down. Although his eyebrows tell a different story, he forced a smile, "do you want me to lay down here?" A smirk was plastered on your lips, "yeah that'll be perfect."

"I'm going to make these leaves fall on you alright? Unless princess won't like that." You pout at him and he forces out a laugh, "very fucking funny. Just do it, I don't care." You gathered leaves on your free hand while the camera was on the other. You placed your legs by his sides, standing over him. "Your face is perfect, but can you change your poses a bit? Be more.. elegant." 

"3, 2, 1 -" you let the leaves go and took the shots. You looked at the results, "hmm.." Tenma started brushing the leaves off of him, disgust all over his face. "Well how is it?" He avoided looking up at you. "You did great but.. I'll just make you post laying down, forget about the falling leaves." A relieved breath escaped his lips, "great."

The shoot went smoothly for an hour and only 20 minutes was left. "Take 5 for now." Omi announced while you sat down at a bench, looking back at the photos you've taken. You were too focused to notice that someone had taken their seat beside you. 

"Can I see some of the photos?" He asked, his head leaning towards yours. You move the camera to his direction so he could get a better look. "What do you think?" You asked him. He takes a sip from his bottle of water, "I look great nothing new." You sighed, failing to hide your smile, "knew you were going to say that."

"Do you.. know me?" He suddenly says. Judging from his reaction, it seemed like he regretted asking. "Personally, of course not. Your work though, I can't say. I think I've seen you somewhere though, hmm.." 

"People don't normally talk back to me like you do so I just wanted to ask." 

"Well, just because you're a celebrity doesn't mean you're at a higher position in society. You're still human like everyone else and technically, you're working for us today." You look over at him and he furrowed his brows at you, "what are ya looking at now?" You shook your head, "just wanted to see your purple eyes up close." You stretched your arms in the air, "I'm beat up."

"I could say the same."

"Say sir Sumeragi -" he cuts you off, "Tenma. Just call me Tenma." You nodded your head slowly, putting your hand out for him to shake, "(Y/N). Nice to meet you." He looks at your hand, about to shake it until his eyes widened. You raised a brow, "have you.. never shook hands with anyone before?" You take his frozen hand and shook his firmly.

"Break is over. (Y/N) it's time to finish the shoot." You quickly nodded, "of course." You stood up from the bench but Tenma quickly grabbed your wrist, startling you. "What are you doing -" he holds your wrist before turning it over, revealing a mark. His eyes widened even more, his thumb brushing against it over and over. 

You quickly pull your hand away from his grip, immediately pulling your sleeve down to hide it. You looked at him with a face full of worry, walking away from him slowly. He watched you walk over to where Omi was, his heart pounding. "Sir Sumeragi, just 15 minutes minutes and this shoot will be over." His manager walks up to him and pats him gently in the back.

"Omi, you can take the final shots. I should be the assistant but I ended up doing your work instead." You hand him the camera and he shook his head, "I want you to finish this. It seems like you and Tenma have better chemistry than we do anyway. It's good for the photos." You give him a doubtful look while he gives you a smile.

You nodded your head gently and turned around, seeing Tenma stand there alone. You walked over towards him, "let's finish this shoot so you can go to that appointment of yours." He nodded his head and started following you. "Tenma, I don't know what that was a while ago but.. I'm going to forget about it." You continued to walk while he followed behind you.

Needless to say, the shoot ends quick and it was time to part ways. You hand Omi's camera to him, "I'm really sorry." He shook his head as he looked at the photos you took, "it's completely fine. The shots look amazing, thank you so much for helping." You give him a gentle smile, "no problem."

"Well, thank you for having us, Fushimi. We'll be going now." He nodded, "thank you for accepting our request." You and Omi bowed in front of them and they bowed back.

"Guess this is goodbye." You told Tenma. He nodded slowly, his hands deep inside his pockets. "Y'know, you're not half bad, Sumeragi. You're not as bad as you look." You manage to make him smile. "Sir are you coming? You'll be late for our next appointment."

Tenma sighed before turning around to catch up to his manager. "Didn't think you and Tenma would be friends." Omi said and you playfully rolled your eyes, "it's called being professional. The photos won't turn out good if there's tension between the photographer and the model. That's one of the reasons why I love -" you stopped mid-sentence and just shook your head.

"I'll be on my way now, bye." While you walk away Omi calls for your name. "I don't know why you hate photography now but, that's.. some insane talent you have. You're even more experienced than me, that was remarkable work. Maybe we should do more shoot toge -" you shook your head, "I can't. I only did this because Kazu couldn't make it and he needed a substitute."

You turned around to look at Omi, shrugging your shoulders, "I'm sorry Omi. I just can't do it anymore." You said before continuing to walk.

* * *

"I'm very sorry for that shoot sir. You should've complained that you wanted to go home and leave. I didn't think they would be that bad at managing -" 

"Can I.. maybe do more shoots with them in the future soon?" Tenma cuts him off. His manager turns around to look at him with shocked eyes while the orange haired remained unbothered, looking outside of the window. "C-Come again, sir?"

He took a deep breath, "is there anyway I can hire her to be my photographer?"


	3. Job Offer

Its been a week and a half since your shoot with Omi. Not much has happened since apart from your clubmates "coincidentally" bumping into you around the school.

"Oh (Y/N), didn't expect to see you here." They laughed lightly as you sighed, turning to a different direction. "(Y/N) can you help us with something? We really need a professional's help -" you continued to walk, not looking at them, "go ask Rin, he's a 3rd year with experience." They didn't respond and just watched you pass by.

While walking out of school, your phone started ringing. You took it out from your pocket, answering the call. "Yes, mom? Do you want me to stop by at the store?" She shook her head, "did school just end? Where are you?" You looked around, "just left school, how come?"

"There are these suited men that arrived here and they're looking for you. Please make it quick." Before you could ask more question, she hangs up on you. You glanced at the time on your phone, taking a deep breath before booking it to the train station.

* * *

You opened the door, entering your home almost collapsing on the ground. You panted violently, leaning forward as your hands rested on your knees, trying to catch your breath. "M-Mom? Are you here?" You said in between breaths, taking your school shoes off immediately before walking in with your socks on. Your hand rests on your stomach, looking around.

"We're at the living room." You nodded your head and entered, seeing two men seated on the couch. You looked at your mom with wide eyes and raised brows, not knowing what was happening. "Take a seat." Your mother wraps her arm around your shoulders, leading you to a vacant seat across the suited men. "I'll go get you water." She pats your back gently before leaving you alone.

You were still trying to catch your breath, breathing heavily. The two men kept their eyes on you before your mom walked in with water. She hands it to you and you quickly chug it down your system. "We're sorry we came in such short notice but, today was our only free day." You put the cup down, giving them a raised brow. You looked at one of the men, your eyes widening, "y-you're that dude's manager."

He nodded his head, "I am indeed Sumeragi Tenma's manager." He cleared his throat, "we saw the photos you took and were moved by your talent. Tell me, how old are you?" He crossed his legs, looking deeply into your eyes. You gulped, "I-I'm 17."

"Ah so the same age as sir Sumeragi." The man beside him started writing something down on the tablet in his hands. "Your school?" You looked at your mom from the side, "Hanasaki High School." He continued to type things down which makes you cough, "excuse me but what exactly is this about?"

"Oh, right." He cleared his throat, "to make things short we're here to ask you to become sir Sumeragi's personal photographer." Although your mouth was empty, it felt like you were about to spit all that water out from a while ago. "E-Excuse me umm, what?" 

He fixed his glasses, "Sumeragi Tenma. We're here to ask you to become his personal photographer." You shook your head, "I heard you loud and clear but.." he snapped his fingers, "ah yes payment. Well, it's your choice it you want to be acquainted with a guardian in every shoot and meeting, a signature from a parent, your personal information, and.. that's pretty much it." 

You turned to look at your mom in disbelief. "I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to reject you offer -" 

"We haven't talked about the amount you'll be receiving, maybe if you -" you slowly stood up, "I already made up my mind. Thank you but no thanks, I don't do photography anymore." You said before leaving the room, heading inside yours. Your mom flashes them a nervous smile, "please give us a moment." His manager gives her a nod.

Your mom knocks on your door, "(Y/N)? Would you like to talk about this?" You groaned, "not now, mom. Tell them to leave, I don't want to do anything with photography."

"Oh but sweetie -" you heaved a breath, "mom I'm serious right now." You never left your room the whole time that day. The only time you left was to eat dinner but afterwards you just went back in. It was about to be 11PM soon and so you decided to try to go to sleep

You lay down and shut your eyes, trying to fall asleep. You've tried different positions but nothing was working out for you. You slammed your pillow on your face, trying to see if that could work but as expected, it didn't. Throwing it out of your face, you heaved a breath, eyes glued to the ceiling. Your hands rest on your stomach, the noise if your clock ticking filling the room up as you grew to be more and more impatient.

Getting up, you walked over to your door, "I'll just get a glass of water." You reached for the knob and was about to open it until you heard your mother's voice in the living room.

"Yes... yes, I got it. I'm well aware sir but can you please give me more time to look for another one? I haven't had a single luck -" her voice was shaking more and more, "y-yes.. I'm sorry for being selfish. I'll get my things tomorrow.." a sigh leaves her lips. You were frozen and didn't want to move. _"Did she get fired?"_

Gulping, you opened the door and went outside. Your mom was no longer there and you heard her door shut down the hall. You looked around the living room and saw something under the couch. You bent over and took whatever it was and it was a bunch of newspapers. There were multiple red circles, all circling jobs.

_Dishwasher, Assistant, Call Center, etc._

You started digging more and they just kept going. "How long has she been.." you started folding them, placing them back under the couch and headed back inside your room, taking out your phone.

**You**  
_can you send me the email of sumeragi's manager?_

**Kazu**  
_ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE UP THE OFFER?????_

**You**  
_i'll think about it. now give me his email, it's kind of urgent_

**Kazu**  
_i'll go right ahead and text Omi_

**You**  
_isn't he sleeping?_

**Kazu**  
_he's a university student, we don't sleep_

**Kazu**  
_@somayukitero465_

**Kazu**  
_THERE YOU GO !!_

**You**  
_thanks kaz_

**Kazu**  
_good luck with your new job ;^)_

**You**  
_i just asked for the email, that's all_

**Kazu**  
_yeah but at least i can see you somewhat holding back. it means your love for photography is still strong_

You looked at his message, a sigh escaping from your lips. _"I don't want to do this."_

You copied and email on your phone and started thinking to yourself. "How long has mom been jobless?"

* * *

His manager sighed, hesitating to enter the car. "Are you coming in?" The driver asked which makes him snap out of his thoughts. He quickly nodded, opening the door to the passenger's seat and sat down.

"How did it go?" Tenma asked the moment his manager was seated. "She rejected the offer, sir. I'm sorry," he doesn't respond and just leaned back, his arms crossed on his chest, "did she state why?" He shook his head, "she just walked right out when we were offering it to her. Her mom tried to talk it out to her but she just locked herself in her room. She did mention that she doesn't do photography anymore.."

He raised a brow, "doesn't do photography anymore?" His manager nodded. Sighing, the orange head leaned his head against the car door. "If you mind me asking sir.. why do you want her to be your photographer so much? I haven't seen this side of you." The boy doesn't respond and remains silent. Not long after the car drove off. He looked down at his wrist, pulling the sleeve of his uniform up. His wrist was clean, not a single mark on it. 

He started rubbing his wrist with his thumb. "Have you perhaps.. taken a liking to her in just a few hours of knowing her?" Tenma snapped out of his thoughts, "don't get the wrong idea you idiot! I just like the shots she took. Not only that but she seems like a professional." The car went silent. He cleared his throat, "so..how old is she?"

"Ah yes," he takes out the tablet, "she's 17 and goes to Hanasaki High School. That's all the information she gave us." 

"Hana High, huh.."


	4. Secret

It had been a few days since you've gotten a hold of Tenma's manager's email and you haven't contacted them yet. Since you weren't sure about your mom's condition at first, you didn't make a move. You wanted to confirmation and didn't like to assume.

So because of that you decided to observe your mom's behavior for a while before taking any action. You've noticed that more and more newspapers keep adding up to the pile under the couch. Every single day it keeps adding up and it got to the point every job offer was circled.

Nonetheless, it was still early so you decided to make a call. A night after you asked for his email from Kazunari, he had sent you his contact number instead. Your mom has been going out some times in the afternoon right after you came from school and you assumed it was for job interviews. Dialing the number, you hesitated to press the call button.

_"So are you going to call them today?" Kazunari asked. You nodded your head weakly, "yeah.. based off mom's reactions, it seems like she's getting more stressed and worked up. Shes been sleeping in too." You stopped walking and sighed, "Kazu maybe this is a bad idea. I'll just work at a convenience store, I'm sure they've already found a replacement."_

_He lets out a laugh, "quit panicking will you? They literally called Omi thinking that you were in the same club as him and in university. Imagine how shocked they were when they found out you were just a high school student. If they did find someone already, then that's alright. At least you asked right?" You took a deep breath, "I really don't want to do this."_

_"You're contradicting all your words. Stop hesitating, you're doing this for your mom aren't you?" You sighed, nodding your head in defeat. He puts his hand on your shoulder, "I know you and photography aren't in the best shape right now, but you're doing this for your mom and I'm sure she'll be so proud of you."_

_You smiled lightly at him, "thanks Kazu."_

Taking a deep breath, you clicked the call button. You put the phone by your ear and waited for someone to pick up. "They're mentioned that they're very busy so I won't be surprised if they don't answ -"

"Hello? Soma Yukitero speaking."

"Ah- y-yes hello umm -" he sighed, "I'm sorry miss but you dialed the wrong number." You quickly shook your head, "crap I'm really sorry. This is (Y/F/N), I'm calling to ask if the offer to be Sumeragi Tenma's personal photographer is still available?" The other line was quiet. You checked your phone if he had hung up on you but he was still there.

* * *

His manager's eyes got wide, looking back at Tenma who was eating. "What is it?" He raised a brow at his manager. He puts the phone on mute, "it's (Y/N) -" Tenma almost spat his drink out, "W-WHAT? Why is she calling you?"

"She's asking if the job is still avai -"

"Hello? Is another there?" He quickly unmuted, "uh yes I'm still here." He glanced at Tenma as he mouthed, "put it on speaker mode." He does as told. "Can you come again, (L/N)? Sorry I didn't quite get the last part." Tenma was biting his fingernails, waiting for your response.

"Oh sorry, this is (Y/F/N). You came to my house a few days ago asking if I wanted to be sir Sumeragi's personal photographer. I wanted to check-in to see if the job is still available?" He glanced at the teen as he nodded his head violently. "Yes, I'm pleased to tell you that the job is still available. Are you interested?"

You nodded, "yes, I am. What requirements do I need to pass?" His manager takes out his tablet, "umm.. a signature from a parent or guardian will do, your personal information, and that's about it." 

"Where do I pass these requirements?"

"We'll have to meet up. Does this weekend sound good? I'll send you the address." 

"Alright, thank you so much." He nodded, "no problem. See you soon," he said before hanging up. Tenma leans back as a sigh left his lips, "that could've gotten bad."

You shoved your phone inside your pocket and sighed, "a parent or guardian's signature.." you went inside your room and started texting Kazunari.

**You**  
_can you be my guardian?_

**Kazu**  
_um what_

**Kazu**  
_i kinda need more context_

**You**  
_i need a guardian's signature for my requirements and i can't tell mom to sign it_

**Kazu**  
_ik i'm legally an adult but why me? and shouldn't you tell your mom?_

**You**  
_i want to surprise her, i'll tell her after i get my salary_

**Kazu**  
_you make things too complicated (Y/N)_

**Kazu**  
_fine i'll do it only because i owe you_

**You**  
_meet me at my place tomorrow_

* * *

You slammed the piece of paper in front of Kazunari, handing him a pen before putting both of your hands on your hips. He looks up at you from his seat before looking back down on the paper you printed, taking it in his hands and scanned through it. "This feels illegal."

You heaved a breath, "I asked his manager if it had to be a parent and he said just anyone that watches over me which is also known as a guardian. And that's where you come in." You point at him which makes him point at himself with a shocked look on his face.

"You're a _close_ family friend, Kazu. And you're like.. 20 now." He nodded his head, "those I know of but.. shouldn't you really tell your mom? I'm sure she'll find it sweet that you're helping her out with the bills so why are you keeping it from her?" 

"Knowing her she's going to feel guilty and.. immature. I know my mom well enough to know that she will start blaming herself and will be ashamed that her own daughter is paying for the bills and not her." He sighed, "then why are you taking this job? You're making it sound like you're only going to do it once and bail right after." Kazunari said as he folded his arms on his chest, looking at you.

"Cause that's what exactly I'm going to do. I just need the first paycheck, give it to mom, and then boom." He smiled lightly at your optimism before shaking his head at you, "if you're only going to do it once I don't think you should do it." Your eyes widened, "why would you say that?"

"(Y/N) why don't you see this opportunity in a different view? Like, hmm.. maybe use this to save up for your future? Or you know what, maybe this is a sign that you should get back into photog -" 

"I don't need you butting in my business, Kazu. I called you here to sign and sign only." He sighed, "since I'm your guardian now, I don't want you treating me like that and your business is my business from here on out." He had a smug look on his face which makes you roll your eyes. You and Kazunari go all the way back, you've known him since birth. He's used to your rude comments and thick skin so he's not that affected as much as others.

"I just need you to put your information here and there, your signature right there, and we're done." He nodded his head and starts filling the paper out. "What if I go to jail for this?" He raised his head up from the paper and looked up at you.

You shook your head at him, "don't worry too much about it." His eyes grew wide, "good for you to say, you're still 17." You smiled lightly at him as he continued to write it down. You take the finished paper before putting it inside a brown envelope.

"When are you passing these?" He asked. "Tomorrow morning because apparently once I pass these, I have a meeting to attend to in the afternoon." Kazunari gasped, "so your shift starts right away? I'm proud of you (Y/N)." You heaved a breath, "didn't expect to start so early but whatever."

"Wait - what will you tell your mom whenever you're heading out?"

"I'll tell her that I have some work to do. I always head out to run errands so she won't be surprised at all." You shrugged his words away quickly. "What if she asks you to be more _detailed_?" You raised your brows, "what do you mean by that exactly?"

"Like what if she asks where you're going, who you're going to be with, and what if you arrive late and makes her suspicious and worried about you?" 

"Good questions." Was all you said as you started to think of excuses inside your head. Kazunari heaved a breath, "I see you didn't think that far yet." 

You scoffed, "I'm just his personal photographer, Kazu. Whatever that means.." you mumbled the last part to yourself but your friend heard it loud and clear making him smile at you. Kazunari sends you a wink with his tongue out, "make sure you're not doing anything naughty, alright?" He joked as you rolled your eyes at him.

"Very funny. Tenma is still 17 so I'm sure it's nothing too extreme, I won't worry too much about it." Although Kazunari was smiling widely at you, deep inside he couldn't help but worry about you. 

"I'm sure it'll only be once every 2 weeks. Why would he need a photographer everyday?" He cleared his throat which makes you turn your attention to him. He forms a rectangle with his index fingers and thumbs, "maybe he's going to be a vlogger or influencer." He said as he framed his fingers at you. 

"V-Vlogger?" You hummed, "I don't see him as the type to be one but.." he lets out a chuckle, "well whatever his plans are, you're definetely getting paid lots and lots of money. Maybe enough to pay for my tuition." He comments before laughing loudly. 

You heaved a breath, "who said I'm going to give you any money?" Kazunari quickly pouts, "but I'm your guardian." You glared at him lightly which makes his smile come back but this time wider, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"But for real, you better tell your mom about this soon." You nodded your head, "of course."


	5. Instablam

You headed inside the fancy restaurant and right away, you felt like going straight back home. Everyone was dressed so nicely; the ladies wore all kinds of dresses while men were wearing suits. _"Isn't it lunchtime?"_ You thought to yourself before someone cleared their throat to catch your attention.

"Excuse me ma'am, but are you lost?" A suited man looking down at you like you were dust. Straightening your posture, you shook your head, "I'm actually here for.." you took out your phone and checked the message Sumeragi's manager sent you last night. "Yukiteru?" You forced out an awkward smile.

The man suddenly bowed, his gloved hand resting on his abdomen, "my apologies. Right this way miss." His tone was completely different from just a few seconds ago. Not only that but his expression completely changed; what once used to be a look filled with disgust and a scowl was now gentle and somewhat kind?

He leads you towards a private room, opening the door for you. With wide eyes you nodded your head before entering. Right when you entered, the door behind you closes which almost startles you. A figure suddenly stood up from their seat, giving you a bow, "a pleasure to meet you again, (L/N)." You bowed back and made your way towards him. "(Y/N) will be fine." 

His manager gestures you to sit across him and you nodded. "Order anything you'd like, I'm sure you haven't eaten lunch yet." A hand from the side hands you a menu, you jumped a bit before taking it from his hand, bowing your head lightly at them. You exhaled air and that was when you realized you've been holding your breath the whole time. Looking down at the menu, your jaw immediately dropped.

"Something the matter, miss (Y/N)?" He asked you and you quickly shook your head. His manager gives you a worried look, you were pale as the white sheets on the tables and looked like you've just seen a ghost. "Do not worry about the price, we'll cover for it." Yeah, that wasn't making it easy for you in any way at all.

Swallowing, you nodded your head once more before looking down at the menu. You tried looking for the cheapest item to order but the only thing that seemed to be the cheapest was a glass of water which costs over ¥800. They even scrambled eggs that costs over ¥12,000. 

The waiter comes back but with a notepad in his hand, "what would you two like?" His manager fixes his glasses that was resting on his nose, "I'll have the baked salmon, lightly salted please." The waiter nods his head and as fast as you could, you tried to find something to order. "And you ma'am-"

"T-The Classic Burger, please.." you stuttered with your face looking as red as a lobster. "Okay and for drinks?" 

"I'll take your finest white wine, and you miss (Y/N)?" You gulped, "water will be fine." And with that the waiter walked out of the room and leaves you two alone. A wave of relief came rushing over you the moment the doors closed behind him. That had to be the most stress you've felt in a while. 

"Sir Tenma Sumeragi was supposed to join our meeting, but unfortunately he has a shoot happening for an upcoming commercial." You nodded your head weakly before he cleared his throat, making you sit up a little better. "I'm sure you have your requirements with you?" 

Your lips parted, "of course, they're right here." You opened your bag and took a long brown envelope out. "It has my student file, my class schedule, my personal information, a guardian's signature, and my teacher's signature too." You said as he took the contents out, scanning them with his eyes. 

Usually schools don't allow their students to be working part-time but luckily yours let you go off the hook as long as you didn't keep working outside past 8PM. Once he was done going through everything, he straightens them all by tapping it down against the table before putting it back in the envelope. "I'm going to ask you just simple question so don't get too nervous."

He takes out a tablet and was looking down at it. He wasn't lying, the questions were fairly simple and they were more personal. Questions ranging from who lives in your household, relationship with parents/guardians, work experience, etc.

The food arrives and it was time to eat. Your eyes looked down at the plate they had placed in front of you, disappointment all over your face. The hamburger you ordered was as puny as a sandwich. It was tiny and seemed more like a mini burger. "Could've gotten a bigger one for just ¥100." You thought to yourself before taking a bite from it.

"Does your guardian know that you have an appointment after this interview?" You nodded your head, wiping the ends of your mouth with a napkin. "If you mind me asking.." the moment those words left your lips you immediately regretted it. He raised his brows, "what is it?" Too late now, might as well just say it.

You took a deep breath, "why does.. he need a personal photographer for?" Right when you finished, he looked somewhat shocked too. Clearing his throat, "well we're in need of someone who can capture sir Sumeragi's good looks."

"Yeah but.. couldn't you have just asked an adult who's more professional and has a better and flexible schedule unlike a 17 year old who's still in school?" _Oh my God shut up what the fuck are you even saying right now._

"Well.." he fixed his glasses once more, "we liked your connection with him." Your eyes slightly widened, not sure what he meant by that exactly. "It sounds very wrong but, we were impressed with how you shot your photos and managed to make him look even better than he already goes." 

"And for the photos, we plan on starting an Instablam account for him. For him to get even more exposure in the media." You nodded your head and stopped answering questions, continuing with your "meal". 

The moment the waiter came in to collect your empty dishes, the doors opened, making a loud slam sound making everyone turn their heads towards the man. You turned your head to see where it was coming from and saw Tenma standing by the door, breathing heavily.

His manager quickly got up on his feet, "s-sir I didn't know you were coming so soon. Have you eaten? Why are you.. out of breath?" The orange head shook his head before making his way towards the empty seat beside his manager, taking deep breaths. Tenma looks up at him and gives him a look.

"Miss (L/N) do you mind giving us a moment?" He asked you which makes you nod your head slightly, "I'll be in the washroom.." you pointed with your thumb before walking out of the room. The moment you closed the door behind you Tenma lets out a relieved breath.

"What did you tell her? How did it go?"

A nervous laugh leaves from his manager's lips which makes him glare. "It went really well, she's just very nervous. Right when she entered the room she looked like she was about to pass out at any second but she eventually calmed down." 

"Is that all?"

Another nervous laugh, "n-not quite." Tenma pushed his bright orange hair back with his fingers, "just spit it out already." His manager nodded his head, "well.. I kind of.. if not kind of.. screwed up." His eyes widened before getting up on his two feet, "what did you say?!" He raised his voice.

His manager starts explaining to the young actor the question you asked him and the answer he gave you. "Y... You're an idiot," Tenma said in a low voice before collapsing on the seat, letting out a long sigh. "But she took it." His manager continued to comfort the boy but it didn't seem to be working. The door opens which breaks their conversation as you walked in.

"Sorry were you two not done yet because I could-"

"That won't be necessary. We just finished, right?" He turns his head to the suited man who nods. "Well, shall we get going?"

* * *

The car ride was quiet. No, it was painfully awkward. While you were busy trying to distract yourself from it, looking out the window and such, Tenma kept sneaking small glances at you before looking away. He didn't know how to start a conversation heck, he just wanted the silence to disappear.

"Are you in the photography club in your school?" He asked. You snap out of your train of thought and look back at him, "I used to, but.. I left for personal reasons." The look on your face was a clear message to Tenma to not ask any more question even though he was dying of curiosity. "Really? But you are so good at it." His manager joins in which makes him let out a faint grunt.

"Photography isn't really my thing anymore but.. I'm glad people still enjoy my work." You forced out a laugh which makes the orange head frown slightly. He didn't know you personally yet, but there was something about you that makes him want you... hug you? 

His face suddenly turns red at the thought, turning his head the other way to hide it. Luckily you didn't see it so you just shrugged it off before looking the other way, cheek resting on the palm of your hand. You didn't know where exactly you were heading, they just mentioned they needed you to come with them.

The car starts entering a huge gate where a guard was on duty. He saluted to the car you were on before it entered. Your eyes widened in shock once you started passing by houses that were twenty times as big as yours. A house even had 2 horses in their front yard, some had pools and tennis courts. Everything was all new to you, you have never seen one in real life before and only thought these houses only exist in movies.

The vehicle took a right turn and makes a stop at one of the houses. The gates open and the car enters, parking by the front door. "Let's go," Tenma tells you as he opened the door. Nodding your head quickly, you opened the door where you were and hopped out. You had a bright look on your face the moment you took a closer look at the mansion before you.

Tenma couldn't help but smile at your reaction. "You brought your camera with you, correct?" His manager says behind you. You nodded your head and point at the bag in your hand. His house was probably as big as your school, you walked down the wide hallway which had doors and doors and doors.

"Do you have siblings?" You asked Tenma, admiring the house. He shook his head, "nope just me. Parents are outside of the country filming a movie. They probably won't be home til next month." You noticed his saddened tone as he talked about his parents. You quickly halt when your eyes landed on a big picture frame.

It was the Sumeragi family. His parents were standing up while Tenma, when he was a kid, was seated and looked at the camera with sadness in his eyes even though he had a bright smile on him. He catches you, "oh- uhh, ignore that." You looked at him and he was already walking. You took one last look at the family photo before trying to catch up to him.

He had a separate house just for a gym, had a huge field, not only that but he also had a huge pool. "Welcome back sir Tenma," two maids greeted him with a bow while he just hummed. 

"Well, what do you think?" He turned around and looked at you. You furrow your brows at him, confused. "What?" Tenma takes out his phone and flashes you an app, "Instablam. How does it work?" He points at his device.

Your lips parted as you nodded, _"so that's what he meant."_ You thought. Humming, you take your phone out which makes him look. You had forgotten to delete the app but luckily it had a purpose now. You went to your profile and started explaining to him.

"Instablam is where you post pictures. It's a social media platform for everyone of all ages. It can be used by celebrities, such as yourself, professional photographers, models, or just people in general who want to share pictures to their following." He takes your phone from his hand and scrolls through your profile.

"You do take wonderful pics." He suddenly says which catches you off guard. "Well, those are old pics. I haven't posted since-"

"You left photography club?" He finishes which makes your expression drop. Nodding your head, "yeah," 

You shook your head and changed the topic immediately, "well I'm no celebrity but when I used to be quite active on that app I would post shots of food, pictures of some people in my school, scenery, and sometimes friends." He nodded his head as his finger continued to scroll until his eyes caught an image. He clicked on it which catches your attention.

"Who's this?" He asked. You take your device from him before smiling, "oh that's a close friend of mine. Oh wait, he's actually quite popular in Instablam." Tenma didn't know why but something about the way you smiled when you saw that picture of your close friend really bothered him. You click on the image which makes his username appear. You clicked on it which leads you to his account.

"Kazunari?" Tenma read his display name with a brow raised. "Yeah, he's my friend! He posts daily and has quite a following." You point at his followers which makes the orange head nod. He started checking his posts out, scrolling deeper. Your eyes immediately widened as you tried to take your phone away, "oh ignore that-" you fail miserable and he looks at the photos.

There were countless of selfies of you and Kazunari. Some were just photos of you he managed to take sneakily and some were selfies of you both with cute stickers. Tenma didn't realize but he actually had a smile on his face before giving it back to you. "I'm surprised you aren't a model." 

You looked at him with utter shock while he moved his head away, hiding his reddening face that was heating up. He didn't mean to blurt it out like that and your reaction just made him feel even more embarrassed. 

Sighing, you shoved the phone back inside your pocket, "Kazunari used to force me to pose for him because he used to say the same but I really can't pose to save my life." A smile slowly starts appearing, "which is why I prefer to be the one behind the camera. I love capturing beautiful images and memories that I will look back at as time and time passes. Your soft smile makes Tenma feel warm inside.

"S-So how do I start an account?" He changed the topic. With a nod of your head, you both started discussing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder please don't go to meetings/places by yourself if you're a minor and don't get into their car and trust them immediately. remember, anyone could mean trouble and not everyone means good. everything here is fictional. let those around you know where you're going/heading just in case something happens. stay safe, cheers


	6. Chapter 6

"And that's.. basically it!" You finish up and hand him his phone back. His eyes were wide, amazed and excited written all over his face. "Right now you're not verified in the app yet but once you start posting pictures, I'm sure you'll get that blue check." You stretched your arms in the air before looking your eyes landed on the big windows.

"Crap, I overstayed." You got up from your seat and started packing your things. "Y-You're going already?" Tenma asked with saddened eyes, failing to hide it. Nodding, "I was supposed to stay here only til 3pm but I overstayed for an hour and a half." You said taking a glance at the time in your phone. The orange head looked around the room, trying to think of some way to make you stay.

"What about the photos we're going to post? When are you going to take them?" He no longer kept his 'cool and calm' composure, looking at you with wide eyes. You halt for a moment, "you're not wrong, hmm.. when can I-"

"Will tomorrow be okay?" He cuts you off, biting his lower lip as he waited for a reply from you. You took your phone out and looked at your schedule with a blank look on your face that made Tenma almost lose it. "Sure sounds good." You said and was about to leave the room until he calls for you once again. Sighing, "what?" You turned your head to look at him with a raised brow.

"Let us take you home." He offered. "I don't want to be a bother-" he got up from his seat and walked past you, "it's alright, we don't mind. It's the least we can do for someone who will be helping us out." He gave you a look which makes you let out another sigh.

"Y'know you've been acting really weird." His eyes widen in shock as he lets out a noise, "w-what? What do you mean by that?" You raised your head up and looked at the ceiling, "well for starters you're not being a dick like you were the first time we met. Not only that but you've been very.. how do I say this- kind? Generous? I don't know how to put it." 

_You're surprised you haven't been fired after all the shit you've said._

Tenma's cheeks start turning red, making him cough, his hand covering the lover half of his face to hide his blush, "w-well, I just-" 

"Is that what celebrities do when someone calls them out? They humble themselves or something?" His brows furrowed with a scowl, "whats that supposed to mean?!" His tone turned to an angered and annoyed one which makes you laugh, smiling widely.

Confused, he raised a brow at you, "are you making fun of me?" You shook your head, still laughing, "n-not really." You took a deep breath and finally stopped, smiling lightly at him, "I just find it amusing when you get all puffed up and angry. It's kind of.. how do I put it-" he looks at you and waits for something. You shook your head, "actually nevermind forget about it."

"I know I don't know you personally but.. you don't have to act fake and nice around me." You looked at him. "Maybe it's just me but I can tell you're walking on eggshells when I'm around- sorry I'm probably just blabbering." He shook his head, "not really.." he mumbled with a pout, looking the other way. 

You looked at him, raising your eyebrows. Smiling, you gently punched his shoulder, "that doesn't mean I'm giving you a free pass to be a dick, alright?" He lets out a grunt, not expecting the sudden hit as he rubbed the part you just punched. "If you're worried about something, confront me about it right away. We can even talk about it if you'd like, there's no need to change your personality when I'm around."

He sighed, "you're so bossy aren't you the one working for me?" You playfully roll your eyes at him which makes him smile once again.

* * *

"I'm home," you said the moment you stepped inside your home, taking your shoes off. "How was the project?" Your mother who was preparing dinner asked. "It went alright, but we didn't get to finish it so we'll be continuing tomorrow." 

"What's the project anyway? I forgot to ask you yesterday." You stopped your tracks before you could enter your room. "Something about social media which involves taking photos and even videos. It's like.. a major project so it might take a while for us to finish." You explained which makes her nod her head slowly. She dropped the knife on her hand and turns to look at you with her hands crossed on her chest.

"Does that mean you're back in photography?" She asked which makes your ears ring. "Mom I swear I'm still not-"

"(Y/N).. how many times do I have to tell you?" She walked up towards you and cups your cheek, her warm touch making you flinch slightly. "You don't have to stop photography for my sake.. if it makes you happy, continue doing it. Don't listen to the words I told you I wasn't.." she sighed, "I wasn't being myself." She finishes and frowns.

You placed your hand over hers, "I'm good mom. Don't worry too much about me, alright?" You give her a reassuring smile before heading inside your room, locking the door behind you as you leaned your back against it. A sigh escapes from your lips before you placed your bag down by the side of your bed. "I'm exhausted.." you mumbled before plopping head first on your bed.

While your eyelids start to close, the sudden vibration in your pocket suddenly wakes you up. You had completely forgotten about your phone, letting out a long sigh, you take it out and check the notification you had just received.

**Kazu**  
_how did it gooooo??_

* * *

He looked at you enter your home and finally let out a breath the moment your front door closed. "Did you have fun, sir Tenma?" His manager asked from the passenger's seat. "It went.. good, I guess. She'll be coming back tomorrow to take the photos, we accidentally ended up talking the whole afternoon instead of taking any." 

"We'll be picking her up at her place, I already asked for her permission." His manager accidentally lets out a chuckle and a smile that he had been hiding the whole car ride, listening to you both talking at the back was entertaining to him. Tenma sighed, "what are you smiling about you creep?"

He shook his head, "it's just that I haven't seen you smile like that in years. Probably even longer if I had to be honest. You've really taken a liking to her haven't you?" He teased which makes the orange head blush uncontrollably, "oh shut it will you I'm just trying my best to make this social media thing work out." He leaned against the car door with his arms crossed on his chest, letting out a "hmph" sound.

"Just drive." The driver nods to his command and do as told. Without realizing, Tenma was smiling to himself as your conversations with each other played over and over inside his head. 

The way you had this cute expression on when you were focused on something made him go insane.

He looks down and pulls his denim jacket's sleeve up to reveal his wrist. And just like last time, it had no symbol or writing on it at all. Tenma rubs it with his thumb lightly, his smile slowly disappearing as he clenched his fist tightly before leaning his head back.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay so what theme did you decide on?" You asked Tenma and his manager who stood beside him, your camera strapped around your neck as you held it. His manager cleared his throat, "well since sir Tenma's fanbase mostly consists of a female audience, we decided to make it fan service-y or something... interactive? If that makes sense."

You hummed before nodding your head, "so it's like an idols account? Alright, I got it." You looked down at your camera and started adjusting the settings. "So what do you have in mind?" He asked you, leaning his head closer towards yours to see what you were doing with the camera. "For now since it will be your first post, why don't we start simple? Like you in your general clothes for example."

They both exchanged looks before nodding, "sounds good to me." Tenma said with a smile on his face. Smiling back you nodded, "lets take those photos then."

Tenma starts walking you around his mansion as you looked around for great spots to take pictures at. There have been a few options but they seemed too plain for your taste and kind of.. boring. His house was beautifully designed so you had plenty of choices. You stopped your tracks when your eyes landed on something from the side. He notices the sound of your footsteps vanished which makes him turn around to look at you.

Pointing with your index finger, you looked at him, "can you try sitting there?" He turned his head to where you were pointing and nods his head willingly. You both walked up towards the mini bar beside the swimming pool and sat him down on a stool. Tenma turned his body towards you and was about to pose until he noticed you were looking around as if you were looking for something.

"What's wrong?" He asked you with his brows raised. "Do you have... any juice? Or any colorful beverage." Before he could reply you shook your head, "nevermind forget about that." You get into a position and put your eye by the viewfinder while the other shuts close. "What do you want me to do?" He asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice which catches you off guard.

You put the camera down from your eye and gave him a look that makes him swallow. Never in a million years have you expected this man to ask a certain question. After all he was filled with ego and never shuts up about being good at "everything". 

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" You asked with a straight face.

His eyes suddenly widen, brows raised high with a shocked look on him as his cheeks started to flush. "W-What?! Why are you asking me that?" Sighing, "chill you don't have to tell me if you're in one secretly right now. Although that would be a shocker to me." You mumbled the last part which makes him glare at you. It stayed that way for a couple of seconds before he finally heaves a breath.

"N-No, I haven not. I'm-" 

"You're too busy for relationships, that's understandable." You cut him off before crouching down because your legs started to hurt from standing up for too long in the same position, looking up at him. "You don't have to be ashamed for not being in a relationship. It's not a requirement in life if you ask me." It was silent for a while before you finally got back up.

"Alright then, what about crushes? Have you ever had any?" 

His heart starts pounding inside his chest as he looked away from you, unable to reply as his cheeks started to turn red again. Smiling, you couldn't help but let out a chuckle, finding his reaction quite amusing. "I'll take that as a yes."

He coughed, hiding half of his face with his hand, orange eyes averting from yours, "w-what does that have to do with anything?" 

"Well since you're an actor, I'm sure you won't have trouble with this." He slowly started to finally look back at you and you give him a small smile, "imagine I'm them."

"Wait this shot is so good!" You exclaimed loudly as you looked at the photo with a wide smile on your face. You took it at the right time when Tenma was laughing, his eyes closed while his smile was brighter than the sun itself. Once you gave that instruction to Tenma he quickly got back in his game and good photos left and right.

He was taking a sip from his glass of water beside you, eyeing you from the side while he watches you smile widely at his photos. Without realizing, he was smiling too. You nudged his side lightly with your elbow which makes him almost choke, pulling the glass away from his lips as he swallowed the water in his mouth.

"Hey don't do that!" He scolds you before putting the half empty glass down, wiping his lips with the sleeve of his denim jacket. You looked at him with a blank look before looking down at his side once again, poking your finger at it which makes him flinch, letting out a yelp as he covered it with his arm. "STOP IT!" He yelled at you which makes you burst out of laughter.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it. I was going to say something but it sounded really weird and out of context." You looked down with a smile on your face. Raising his brows up he looks at you with curiosity, "what is it?" You took a deep breath before letting it out, "you really must like that person in your mind, huh." He looks at you but this time with a saddened look on his eyes.

"The shots I took were beautiful. For a dude with an ugly personality you sure hide it pretty well with that smile of yours, you almost had me fooled." You teased him and let out a laugh while Tenma had a sad look on him, his head lowering. "Sorry, that was probably too much." You said before leaning your back against the counter.

You let out a breath, "I don't know you personally but," you paused and let in a sharp inhale, "you're a pretty cool dude." You said while your feet dangled, swaying them back and forth while you sat on the tall stool. The silence was prolonging and you blamed yourself for it. _Way to be insensitive and hurt those around you with your stupid jokes._

"Yeah.. I like them a lot." He said which makes you lift your head up and turn over to look at him. He lets out a light chuckle, "m-maybe.. a little too much not gonna lie." Tenma said as he rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks completely flushed. You give him a wide smile but it quickly vanished.

"Thing is.. I don't know if they like me back or not." He was cussing at himself inside his head, hating why he was talking about something so embarrassing to the last person he wants to discuss it with. _You._

You turned away and let out a hum, "well we can't control people's emotions that aren't ours. Actually even we can't control our _own_ emotions most of the time. And sometimes most of us get beaten up and swallowed alive by it without even realizing it. It makes us feel vulnerable and weak but," you let out a smile, "once we conquer it, it feels like we're on top of the world."

"Maybe you can try bringing it up to them? If not, maybe.. try making moves?" He nods his head weakly before parting his lips.

"What about you, (Y/N)?"

You looked at him with a blank look on your face before looking away. "What about me?" You asked, swaying your dangling feet back and forth as you waited for the orange haired male to answer. "Are you in a relationship right now? Or I don't know, have a crush?" 

Humming, you looked at the sky from where you sat and thought for a while which only made Tenma's curiosity skyrocket. "I think I have been in one."

He raises an eyebrow at you, almost disgust on his face, "you _think_?" You nodded your head weakly before letting out a soft chuckle, "it was during middle school, this dude gave me this love letter and it was really childish. I wouldn't consider it a relationship though." 

"What makes you say that?" He asks.

"Well for starters, we both barely talked. Heck I didn't even know he existed until he gave me a letter where he confessed his feelings for me. And of course, I accepted it because I wanted to know how it felt and I didn't really like the idea of rejecting someone and would prefer if _they_ rejected me." He gives you a saddened look, "why would you say that?"

"Love is.. difficult. You don't necessarily need to be in a relationship with someone to know how painful love can be. For example my love for photography, it was basically my life, my happiness, my safe place where I can escape the world and be in my own world but.." your sudden pause and saddened look makes Tenma nod his head, "guess soulmates aren't really your think, aren't they?"

You let out a scoff, "don't get me started with the bullshit." You let out a frustrated breath, "the whole soulmate thing is... stupid. I don't understand why people take it so seriously." He looked down at your fists and noticed that they were clenched tightly, knuckles turning pale. He slowly starts reaching for your hand without realizing, "oh yeah-" he snapped out of his thoughts and quickly pulling his hand away.

"When we met for the first time at the park, you saw my mark and.." you paused before locking eyes with him, "what was that about?" He felt his throat swelling up and started t clog, almost making it impossible for him to reply back. He gulped, "well I uhh, I don't know why I did that to be honest."

You dropped your smile and gave him a serious look, "you're a terrible liar, just say it. Do you perhaps know who my soulmate is?" You asked as a joke, letting out a laugh but Tenma's expression said otherwise. You give him a worried look, "Tenma." You called out to him before grabbing his wrist, he lets out a yelp due to your tight grip.

You pulled his sleeve up while he looked the other direction, avoiding your glaring gaze. Your jaw dropped while your eyes widened. "W-What.. Tenma, what-"

He gently pulls his arm from your now loosened grip and rubs it, "yeah I don't have a mark." He answered your question before you could even finish. "How is that even possible?" Tenma lets out a sigh, shrugging his shoulders, "I really don't care to be honest."

"But what about the person in your mind a while ago? Have you seen their mark?" His sudden wide smile and laugh catches you off guard as you give him a face of concern. He shook his head, "sorry I couldn't help but find you cute just now." He hides half of his face with his hand as he continued to laugh while you continue to look at him worried.

He nodded his head with a smile, "yeah I saw their mark already."

"And.... you don't mind at all? I mean you don't have a mark-" his hand holds onto your shoulder and lightly squeezes it to calm you down a bit, "don't worry too much about that, alright? I'm fine." You looked at his bright orange eyes and couldn't help but get lost in them. You let out a sigh, "that's impossible though. Everyone's supposed to get a mark by the time they turn 15." You state before looking back at his bare wrist.

"Some people lose their minds because they can't find anyone with the same mark as them but in your case... you don't even-" 

"(Y/N)," his voice calls out which catches you off guard. "I'm fine, alright? Like you said that soulmate thing is stupid..." you would've bought it if he didn't have this look on his face that bothered you a lot. "Tenm-"

"Is the photo shoot done?" His manager approaches you both with a tray on his hands. "Yeah, we're pretty much done. (Y/N) just needs to edit and send them over." He placed the tray filled with food down, "why don't you eat up first before we drive you home?" You nodded your head sheepishly, still shy that they continue to offer to drive you back home and pick you up. You've told them more than a handful of times they don't have to but they would never budge.

His manager leaves you two alone as you take a slice of apple from the bowl. "I'll be done editing the photos by 5pm if that's alright." He shook his head before putting an orange slice in his mouth, "take your time." While he was chewing he suddenly took out his phone and hands it to you. You looked at him with a confused look until you realized his cheeks were reddening, lips unable to form any words.

Laughing, you nodded your head and started putting your number on his phone. "How are you going to ask this chick out if you can't even ask _me_ for my phone number?" You joked before handing the phone back to him. He glares at you, "I could if I could!" He retorts, shoving his phone back inside his pocket while you continued to tease him.

Shortly after your phone started to ring, interrupting your conversation. "Do you mind if I?" He nodded hi head before turning to the other direction. You answered the call, "what's up?" He kept munching on orange slices silently; feeling guilty that he was eavesdropping on your conversation through the phone.

"I'm fine, why?" He continues to sneak quick glances at you while you were busy zoning out, chewing on a slice of apple. "W-We literally saw each other a few days ago." His ears quirked up and started listening even more, feeling less guilty. "I'd say I miss you too but-" from where Tenma sat he could hear whining coming from the phone which makes you smile widely. "You can come over to my place later. No, not sure if mom will be home-"

Tenma chokes on the orange slice in his mouth and starts coughing violently, landing punches on his chest as he continues to choke violently. "T-TENMA!" You drop your phone on the seat you sat on as you approached the choking boy. Before you could get behind him and support his chest he spits the orange slice that clogged his throat successfully.

You heaved a relieved breath, "t-that could've ended so badly.." you hand him a glass of water and he takes it quickly from your grasp, chugging it down his system. "Slow down you might choke again." You said as you rubbed his back in a slow motion. He puts the glass down, face more flushed than ever.

He gave you a mortified look as if you had just killed his own mother before him. "What?" You asked him with a raised brow but before he could reply you heard Kazunari's voice from the distance. You took your phone and placed it by your ear, "sorry about that but, sure feel free to swing at my place later. Text me when you're on the way. I have to go, bye." You said before hanging up.

"Oh mr Sumeragi what the fuck was that." You looked at him with an angered tone on his face. "Why ya making it look like I choked on purpose?" You heaved a breath before crossing your arms, "that's the exact opposite of what I'm thinking about. How can you choke on an orange slice and-" he hushes you, clearly embarrassed. 

"Is it my fault you're talking about your sex life right in front of me?"

It went quiet for a while, his orange eyes glaring daggers at you while his teeth grit. You covered your mouth and tried to hold back your laughter but failed miserably. You started laughing loudly while the male looked at you with confusion and slight disgust. You took a deep breath, collecting yourself before finally looking at him,

"That was Kazunari, the dude I told you about yesterday." You explained but it wasn't really helping the situation in any way. "We're just friends, we're not sleeping together or anything- I'm still a minor and he's... an adult I guess." He blinked a few times before his eyes widened even more, "S-SO YOU TWO PLAN ON DOING IT WH-WHEN - ONCE YOU'RE N-NO LONGER A MINO-"

You land a gently smack on top of his head to cut him off, "get your mind out of the gutter, will you." You let out a sigh, "he's a family friend, we've known each other since we were kids. Nothing is going on between us- and if there was why would you care?" You caught him off guard as his figure started to shrink on his seat, "I didn't say I would care, did I? I just didn't like how you worded it in front of me as if you two were going to-"

"Right, right, sorry clearly my fault, won't happen again _mr Sumeragi._ " You teased him which makes him glare at you even more.

* * *

You lie down on your bed while looking up at the ceiling. It was about to be 10PM and for some reason you couldn't quite get any sleep. Kazunari ended up only staying for two hours before heading back home since he had a few things to do so you weren't necessarily busy. You finished editing all the photos in just two and a half hours, making sure everything was perfect.

While editing the photos, you couldn't help but get lost in them. You've shot with models before, professional models, but there was something about Tenma's beauty that drew you in. _Maybe it's a celebrity thing._ You thought.

From the bright color of his hair to his feline like colored eyes. Without realizing, you'd end up zoning out while looking at Tenma's photo while editing, losing track of time. You sent the file to his manager at around 6PM (later than planned) and you apologized sincerely but as usual, they didn't mind it.

You snapped out of your train of thought when you heard your phone make a "ding" sound. Sitting up, you took it from your bedside table and checked the text you had just received.

**Kazu**  
_tenma's acc just posted !!! the photo you took is sooooo lit <333_

Under his message, he attached a link. You pressed on it with your finger and the link sent you directly to Tenma's first Instablam post. It was your favorite photo; the photo you've been smiling at since a while ago and he noticed how happy you looked looking at it he couldn't resist. 

The caption was _"Did you miss me?"_ With a sunflower and the happy face with sunglasses emoji beside it. You couldn't help but roll your eyes at his weak caption but when you looked at it more there had been more than a thousand comments already. You scrolled through the comment section and they were all filled with fangirls saying "we missed you a lot" with multiple heart emojis.

You couldn't help but smile at the comments that complimented the photo. And all night long, you watched as his Instablam account gained more and more attention. The comments wouldn't stopped; you definetely underestimated his fame.

_Ding!_

You clicked on the new notification and it was from an unknown number.

**Unknown Number**  
_next week, saturday, clockwork's amusement park._

You blinked once. Twice. Thrice. You didn't know if you should reply or not since it felt like a death threat of some sort. Your eyes quickly widened, _did Tenma's fangirls find my phone number already?_ You thought before receiving another text from the same number.

**Unknown Number**  
_hey don't just ignore me. it's for our next shoot._

You let your thoughts sink in before they finally registered who was texting you; quickly replying to them.

**You**  
_hey dipshit maybe state your identity before sending me a random date and location i thought some yakuza was texting me_

**Tenma**  
_well you comin or what?_

**You**  
_not like I have a choice, i'll be there_


End file.
